Inuyasha's New Family
by aznxkagome12
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are finally mated and Kagome is pregnant. But as soon as they told Kouga he tried to steal Kagome away from Inuyasha! Lemony chpts Please R
1. Will You Be My Mate?

**What's Wrong**

**Kagome was coming out of the well when all of a sudden, someone grabbed her waist. She was about to scream, when all of a sudden her captor pulled her into a kiss. It finally let go. "INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome and gave him a hug. "Hey Kagome!" said Inuyasha before hugging her back. "I've missed you Kagome!" said Inuyasha. "But I wasn't even got for a week!" said Kagome before Inuyasha kissed her again. "Well, is seemed long to me!" said Inuyasha. "Well, what about the others?" asked Kagome. "They're all at the village and told me to get you since you're my mate." said Inuyasha. "Well since when am I your mate? Huh?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha was now blushing and Kagome started to giggle a bit. "Since now." stated Inuyasha. "Oh really, Inuyasha!" said Kagome before she was tackled by Inuyasha. "Yep!" said Inuyasha. "Kagome will you be my mate?" asked a serious Inuyasha. "We'll……….since you asked so politely………Yes, I will be your mate Inuyasha!" said Kagome happily. Inuyasha then drowned her face in little kisses. "Thank you, Kagome!" said Inuyasha happily. "Your welcome, Inuyasha!" said Kagome before she was lifted into Inuyasha's arms and raced to find the others. **


	2. Shippo Finds Out!

SRRY bout the last chpt. I was do something else at the time and got sidetracked. I would also like to thank my reviewers. I would like at least 5 reviews for each chpt. Hope that isn't too much to ask!

ARIGATO!

So here is the next chpt.

"**KAGOME!**" shouted Shippo, but was cut off by Inuyasha. "What's your problem, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo angrily. "Nothing except for you to stay away from my Kagome!" said Inuyasha proudly. "Inuyasha don't be so mean!" said Kagome as she hit him playfully. "Hi Shippo!" said Kagome as she greeted the young fox demon. "Hi Kagome." said Shippo. "What's up with Inuyasha protecting you all of a sudden?" asked Shippo. "Oh, that thing………" said Kagome. "Yeah, that thing." Said Shippo very, very confused. "Well I'm only protecting my mate from danger!" said Inuyasha, who was listening very closely to their conversation. "What do you mean you're 'mate' Inuyasha?" asked Shippo who was confused again. "Well, you see Shippo, um…………I'm Inuyasha's mate." said Kagome very silently, but Shippo still heard it and so did Inuyasha who was smiling proudly. "**YOUR MATE!**" screamed Shippo at the top of his lungs. "Yes, my mate Shippo!" said Inuyasha happily. "Kagome did he threaten you or something to get you to become his mate?" asked Shippo at the same time pointing at Inuyasha. "No Shippo, he didn't threaten me to be his mate, I wanted to be his mate." said Kagome quietly who blushes at her last remark. Inuyasha immediately stopped smiling and went up to Kagome. "You wanted to be my mate K-kagome?" said Inuyasha stuttering. "Yeah, so what? Did you want me to be Kouga's mate?" asked Kagome questionly. "Well no but-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome, who had kissed him. "KAGOME!" was all Shippo could say as he watched Kagome kiss Inuyasha. "Kagome how could you want to be his mate?" asked Shippo. "First of all Shippo, I wanted her for my mate, and second of all it's none of your business." said Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms. When Inuyasha said the last part, Kagome started to giggle a bit. "Oh yeah Shippo, I forgot to tell you that she's pregnant." said Inuyasha. "**SHE"S** **PREGNANT!**" screamed Shippo. "I'm pregnant Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. "YEP!" said Inuyasha. Kagome broke down crying. "KAGOME!" shouted Inuyasha. "What's wrong, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha who went up to her and had her in his arms. "Nothing's wrong." said Kagome. "Then, why are you crying Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm just crying tears of joy!" said Kagome happily. "Thank goodness!" said Inuyasha relived. "I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad were to happen to you, Kagome!" said Inuyasha before he kissed her once again. "Don't worry so much." said Kagome before she kissed him back.

"Inuyasha do you know what gender the baby is?" asked Kagome. "As a matter of fact, I do." said Inuyasha happily. "Well what is it then?" asked Kagome who was getting anxious. "It's a girl and a boy!" said Inuyasha in complete shock. "I'm going to have twins!" said Kagome happily. "No, were going to have twins!" said Inuyasha and hugged Kagome really tight. Kagome hugged him back. "**KAGOME!**" screamed Miroku and Sango. "Oh, hi guys!" shouted Kagome. Sango ran to give Kagome a hug but got stopped by Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha!" said Sango who tried to get Inuyasha to move but he wouldn't budge and she was getting very mad. "**INUYASHA MOVE!**" screamed Sango. "**HELL NO!**" was all Inuyasha would say. "You're not getting near my mate!" Sango and Miroku went wide-eyed at his remark.

AN: Hope u liked this chpt! I will update as soon as possible! Bye for now! ARIGATO!


End file.
